vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazumi Sawatari
|-|Kazumi Sawatari= |-|Kamen Rider Grease= |-|Grease Blizzard= |-|Grease Perfect= Summary Kazumi Sawatari (猿渡 一海 Sawatari Kazumi) is a resident from Hokuto and the leader of the Hokuto Three Crows. In the earlier stages of the war, he transformed into Kamen Rider Grease (仮面ライダーグリス Kamen Raidā Gurisu), as the Rider representative of Hokuto, and later formally joined Team Build to aid the remaining Riders in their fight against Evolto. After the merging of the two worlds, Kazumi regained his memories after Killbas appeared. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely higher | At least 8-A, possibly 4-B. At least 4-B as Grease Blizzard | At least 4-B Name: Kazumi Sawatari, Kamen Rider Grease, Potato Farmer Origin: Kamen Rider Build Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Farmer, Idol Follower (Miitan only) Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification via FullBottles, Rage Power, Enhanced Senses, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Resistance to Gas Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Exposed with Nebulas Gas would immediately be converted into a Smash) and minor Memory Manipulation (Transformed into a Smash will caused the victims to suffer with short-term memory loss) |-|Kamen Rider Grease=All of human powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Gel Manipulation via equipments and attacks, Flight with Copter Fullbottle, Forcefield Creation with Castle Fullbottle, Chain Manipulation with Lock Fullbottle |-|Grease Blizzard=All of human powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation |-|Grease Perfect=All of human powers, Combine power of the Three Crows, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Super Speed, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Ryuga Banjo), likely higher via raising his Hazard Level or amped with Fullbottle (Easily destroy a Strong Smash by just one punch) | At least Multi-City Block level (Stronger than Build's Sparkling Form), possibly Solar System level (Fought against Evolto). At least Solar System level as Grease Blizzard (Defeated copied Blood Stalk and Hard Smashes of Evol Black Hole Form who can comparable to him) | At least Solar System level (Should be stronger than Grease Blizzard, defeated Metal Build) Speed: Normal Human with at least Subsonic reaction speed | At least Superhuman with Supersonic reaction speed, Massively Hypersonic+ reaction, travel and combat speed as Grease Blizzard (Comparable to Build's Rider Final Form) | Massively Hypersonic+ reaction, travel and combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class, possibly Solar System Class. At least Solar System Class as Grease Blizzard | At least Solar System Class Durability: Wall level | Multi-City Block level, possibly Solar System level. At least Solar System level as Grease Blizzard | At least Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Malee Range, many meters with projectile Standard Equipment: Devices *'Sclash Driver:' Grease's transformation device *'Build Driver:' Grease's second transformation device *'Robot Sclashjelly:' Grease's transformation trinket *'Fullbottles:' Trinkets for granting abilities with the Sclash Driver and transformation with the Build Driver *'Grease Blizzard Knuckle:' Slot adapter for Build Driver and Grease Blizzard's personal weapon *'Grease Perfect Kingdom:' Slot adapter for Build Driver and Grease Perfect's transformation trinket Weapons *'Twin Breaker:' Grease's personal weapon Intelligence: Average Human, He is skilful for combat who can go Toe-to-Toe with Build Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Kamen Rider Grease *'Scrap Finish:' It has three variations **Generates jelly from his shoulders in order to propel himself forward as he delivers a powerful kick coated in gold energy to the enemy **Performs a powerful punch with a jelly projection **Fires four Robot Fullbottle insignia from his shoulders as they explode upon latching to his targets *'Scarp Finish/Twin Finish (Robot + Robot):' Covers himself in golden energy and slides at the enemy for a punching maneuver via the jelly, before surfing around the enemy whilst shooting it multiple times, then performing his Scrap Finish attack As Grease Blizzard *'Glacial Attack:' Turns the lever once and creates a large Variable Ice construct of his left arm that spins before he grabs the enemy with it and crushes them *'Glacial Finish:' Turns the lever multiple times and produces ice from each of his shoulders in order to propel himself forward and performs a flying kick covered in light blue energy. The kick freezes enemy upon contact and destroy them into mist As Grease Perfect *'Stag Slash:' Grease charges the blades on his arms with blue energy before delivering a series of slashes. *'Owl Speed:' Grease flies into the enemy multiple times with his body surrounded by a yellow aura. *'Castle Cannon:' The shoulder pads rotate forward and charge with red energy before firing off a pair of red energy balls. *'Perfect Kingdom Finish:' Grease leaps into the air and dives down for a kick accompanied by auras resembling the Three Crows in their Smash forms. Key: Kazumi Sawatari | Hazard Level 4.2 | Grease Perfect Gallery Kamen Rider Grease Henshin. Kamen Rider Grease Last Henshin (Grease Blizzard) Kamen Rider Grease Perfect Kingdom Henshin Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gun Users Category:Claw Users Category:Humans Category:Farmers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Speedsters Category:Fusions Category:Fusionism Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 4 Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Zi-O Appearances